Elements: The Cat
by SHADE17O
Summary: "You think that friendship and love can push you through anything, it's pathetic. I can see a threat coming that not even your precious Elements of Harmony can stand against. Don't look at me like that. If you can't beat me, you don't stand a chance against the coming storm."


Chapter 1

The Awakening

The creature sat at the edge of the door. The same inscription was imprinted as the others. "When two souls are offered, the door shall open." What bunch of BS, the creature thought, two souls were never offered, yet the door kept opening for him, for anyone.

Suddenly two more creatures appeared behind the first. "You have arrived…." The first creature said. "I told you two to be here hours ago, why are you late?"

"Well we find it hard to believe you actually found him;" The second figure said "He's been lost for who knows how long."

The third creature spoke up. "You, think this will lead us to him?" The third creature said gazing at the door. "This thing has been our undoing once before."

The first creature turned around. "Except I took care of him! He will not get in our way again!" The creature turned back to the door. "No, this time we finish what we started." Slowly the door opened. "I'll find him by myself, you two wait here."

"As always…."

"Do what you must…."

The creature walked through the portal, ready to start his mission.

Spike walked home with a gargantuan sapphire. "Oh man what a score, dinner for a week!" Spike re-examined the sapphire, "Wait, no, scratch that, a month!" Spike's mouth began to water. After all his lone searching in the mountains, his work had finally paid off! At long last he could have an entire feast!

As Spike walked down the road something caught his eye, there on the ground was a cat, injured and barely breathing. Spike paused for a second observing at the cat. It had scratches all over its body, patches of its brown fur seemed to be missing, and cuts on the cat's face seemed to trickle blood on a pendent it was wearing.

Ok, Spike thought to himself, if he put down the sapphire there is a 100% chance he would lose it, but he in turn save the cat, or he could leave the cat for Fluttershy to find (Sometime later, hopefully before it died) and keep the sapphire. Spike carefully weighed his to choices, knowing that the wrong action would have dire consequences. "Choice two, hands down!" Spike cried coming to a consensus.

As Spike began to leave the area, he looked at the cat one last time. Spike flashed back to his friends, how they always told him to do the right thing. Guilt began to overtake the young dragon. Groaning Spike dropped the sapphire and picked up the cat, "You so owe for this." He said to the unconscious animal.

The cat woke up in a daze. "Wha…? Where am I?" It said weakly. The cat looked around and carefully examined the room. Everywhere the cat turned there were books either on a shelf or scattered across the floor. "I'm in a library? What happened?" The cat closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep.

"NO!" The cat woke himself up and leapt out of his bed, stumbling as he hit the floor. "I can't sleep now, not yet." Weakly the cat walked towards the door, tripping over his own feet with every other step. As he reached the door he pushed against with all of his might.

He saw that he was at a loss. "No way is that thing budging…." He said to himself. The cat took a good look around and saw some stairs leading to a second floor. Maybe there'd be an open window; after all it was worth a shot.

Weakly the cat dragged himself up the stairs. Peering over the top step, something caught his eye and he quickly ducked down.

Great, a dragon of all things right near the only opened window in this entire place. The cat gave out a small groan of pain; He climbed the last step hoping the dragon wouldn't see him. Quietly he snuck around the room, whatever the dragon was doing was keeping him well occupied. As the cat neared the window there was a loud hoot. The cat turned his head and saw an owl perched on a tree branch hooting every other moment. The cat then turned back to see the dragon looking right at him. The Cat was frozen with fear, this was it, this is when he would meet his maker.

The dragon looked at the cat with a grin. "Hey there little guy up already? Man, Fluttershy thought you would be asleep for a while." The cat was in a state of confusion, why was this thing not ripping into him? Who's Fluttershy? The dragon got down to the cat's level seeing it was in some type of distress. "Are you ok little guy? More importantly you got a name?" Spike asked calmly and nurturing.

The cat relaxed himself and finally deciding to speak. "Yeah I do, name's Wes."

The dragon jumped up in shock. "Y-you, you talked!" Spike couldn't believe it, he found a talking cat! "How can you talk?!"

Wes glared at the dragon. "The same way you can, I move my lips and I send air threw my vocal cords. Any other questions?"

Spike thought for a second. "Just one, _HOW CAN YOU TALK!?_"

The cat let out a soft groan of both pain and annoyance. Out of all the dragons he met this one would have to be the dumbest, and most non-lethal, of them all. "Am I the first talking cat in this land? Because if so, Congrats! You just became the first being to talk to me!"

Wes shook his head at the situation. The dragon was honestly confused the he could talk. Wes took a step forward only to fall. He grunted in pain as he lifted himself up off the ground. "Look I'm still kind of messed up. Is it okay if I rest here?"

"Y-yeah," Spike said. "That's why there a bed down stairs. More importantly that's why you were in it."

Wes got up without saying a word and started down the stairs. "By the way, you got a name?" The Cat asked looking back.

"Yeah, my names Spike."

"Spike… I'll remember that name." Wes continued down the stairs, feeling pain with every step he took. When he reached the bed he did not hesitate to get under the covers and go to sleep.

Wes opened his eyes to the sound of squawking. In front of him was a small light colored bird fluttering in front of him. Wes glared at the bird obviously annoyed. "Whatever reason you have for being in front of me, annoying me, just know that the food chain dictates I eat you were you stand… or hover."

The cat's threat seemed to fall on deaf ears. The bird merely watched the cat get up.

"Listen bird," Wes said with an icy stair. "I'm kind of hungry, and you are obviously…."

"Pee-Wee, Breakfast!" Spike's voice echoed through the room, attracting the bird as soon as food was mentioned.

"…Spike's pet… Great." Wes said, annoyed as the bird flew off. Wes sighed and got out of bed. He might as well start a new day.

**My first… or my re-uploaded Fan-fic please review; don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. **

**Funny fact I got the idea for this as I was drawing a cat, go figure. Expect Several OC's to be introduced throughout the coming chapters. Hopefully you all enjoy!**


End file.
